


Принцесса

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Идеи Бэкхёна, всегда оборачиваются проблемами.





	Принцесса

 Кёнсу про себя проклинает своего лучшего друга Бэкхёна и тот день, когда разрешил ему подсесть за свой столик в университетской столовой. Еще больше он проклинает тот день, когда Бэк привел своего парня Ким Чондэ, который оказался той еще занозой в заднице, и Кёнсу принял и его. Сейчас же Су хочет стереть свою память, забыться, а еще лучше прикинуться мертвым, потому что поезд трогается с места и шанса отказаться от идиотской затеи этих двоих абсолютно никакого. Кёнсу двигается поближе к проходу, жалостливым взглядом поглядывая на проводника в надежде, что тот прочитает в его глазах мольбу о помощи. Какой, правда, Кёнсу еще не решил, но даже просто открыть двери поезда, чтобы парень мог выкинуться из него, тоже будет достаточно. Проводник, увы, не замечает чужие потуги, и Кёнсу кривит носом, навсегда запоминая еще одно имя, которым он никогда в жизни не назовет своего ребенка — Лухан. Этот самый Лухан вежливо улыбается и просит предъявить билеты. И вот он, шанс, думается Кёнсу, который с невозмутимым видом заявляет, что у него билета нет, он едет зайцем, и его надо высадить на ближайшей станции. Проводник хлопает ресницами, переводя взгляд с Кёнсу на сидящих рядом Бэкхёна с Чондэ, и не может сообразить, издеваются над ним или нет.  
  
      — Если ты сейчас же не достанешь из своего кармашка билет и не возьмешь себя в руки, я обклею весь университет твоими фотография в пижаме с барби, До Кёнсу, — шипит на ухо Бэкхён, каким-то чудесным образом совмещая это с милой улыбкой, подаренной все еще пребывающему в непонимании проводнику. Кёнсу закусывает губу, сыпля проклятиями в адрес друга, и нехотя вытаскивает из-за пазухи билет.  
  
      Кёнсу про себя проклинает тот день, когда назвал Бэкхёна лучшим другом и познакомил с семьей. Жалеет, что не подсыпал яду в приготовленный специально для него обед, и еще много-много о том, о чем жалеть уже поздно. Смириться со своей участью помогает купленная Чондэ шоколадка, которую он отдает Кёнсу в знак огромной любви и раскаянья. Его парень посмеивается где-то рядом, и Су старается не обращать внимания на то, что Бэк ведет себя как-то тихо.  
  
      Затишье перед бурей, не иначе, и эта самая буря оказывается вполне себе настоящей. Кёнсу прячет лицо в трех слоях связанного любимой бабушкой шарфа и зачитывает очередную порцию проклятий в адрес друзей, когда им пешком приходится добираться до места отдыха, потому что дороги замело. Выглядывающие из-за огромной шапки с помпоном волосы уже давно превратились в сосульки, а на ресницах иней. Кёнсу хочется упасть посреди дороги и зарыдать в голос, но ему как всегда не дают. Парня подхватывают с обеих сторон счастливые до тошноты Бэк со своим парнем и весело щебечут какую-то ересь о том, что зима — прекрасное время года.  
  
      Кёнсу зиму терпеть не может, даже не смотря на скорый день рождения. Он любит тепло и уют. Ему бы под пледом да с любимым малиновым чаем. С музыкой Френка Синатры из колонок и плотно закрытым окном, чтобы не дай бог сквозняк. Ему вся эта белая пелена вокруг совсем ни к чему, и в глазах уже плывет из-за онемевших конечностей. У Кёнсу, кажется, галлюцинации, потому что сзади слышится странный звук, похожий на рычание, и он чувствует, как его тормозят с обеих сторон. Высовывая наружу нос, Су щурится, замечая три снегохода. Будь он девчонкой, он бы обязательно сравнил их с тремя конями и тремя принцами на них. Но Кёнсу парень, да и в сказки давно не верит. Парни оказываются обычными спасателями, прочесывающими территорию из-за разыгравшейся бури, и Кёнсу перестает слушать разговор своих друзей с ними примерно после первых слов, даже не слыша, как тех зовут.  
  
      Его возвращают на землю от встряски с обеих сторон, и он, кидая раздраженное «ну чего вам еще от меня надо, ироды?», резко вырывает руки из захвата.  
  
      — Кён-а, — тянет Бэк. — Эти спасатели работают на той же базе, куда нам надо. Они подвезут нас, — счастливо улыбается Бэкхён, и не дожидаясь ответа, поправляет рюкзак с вещами и запрыгивает на один из снегоходов. Чондэ подмигивает, усаживаясь ко второму парню, оставляя Кёнсу стоять на месте.  
  
      — Для принцессы нужно особое приглашение? — с улыбкой в голосе интересуется… Кёнсу, в общем-то, прослушал, как там зовут этого смельчака, но будь он сейчас в форме и хорошем настроении, точно бы залепил ему снежком по лицу, скрытым под лыжной маской. Он нехотя усаживается позади парня и ойкает, когда его хватают за руки, впечатывая лицом в широкую спину. — Держись крепче, принцесса, — звучит задорный голос, на который у Кёнсу вот-вот, да и начнется аллергия, но он не успевает и слова сказать, как снегоход срывается с места.  
  
      Ладно, пусть пока живет этот смертный, как ни как, благодаря ему замерзший Кёнсу жив.  
  


***

  
  
      Кёнсу запирается в комнате на весь день и просто лежит под двумя одеялами, потому что холодно. Тарабанящие с самого утра Бэкхён и Чондэ совсем не мешают парню, и то, что они готовы выбить двери, его тоже не волнует. Пусть катятся ко всем чертям, потому что там им и место. Здесь холодно, дует из щелей в окнах и слишком много счастливых людей. Чему они радуются, Кёнсу пока не понял, но это не самое раздражающее.  
  
      «- Эй, принцесса, ты слишком нежный, чтобы набить пару синяков катаясь на лыжах?  
      — Эй, принцесса, может, горячего глинтвейна для храбрости?  
      — О, у принцессы такие покрасневшие щечки, может, я тебя засмущал?»  
  
      Принцесса, принцесса, принцесса… Кёнсу бесит этот наглый парень, который всего только за день успел попасть в список самого ненавистного для До Кёнсу, причем возглавив этот самый список. Даже Бэк с его идиотскими идеями и Чондэ с его шутками не попали туда. Кёнсу переворачивается на спину, откидывая одеяло и сверлит потолок грозным взглядом. Он соскакивает с кровати, надевает подштанники вместе с теплым дутым комбинезоном и свитер с высоким горлом. Натягивает куртку и наматывает шарф несколько раз. Теплые перчатки отправляются по карманам, а шапка с помпоном спадает на глаза. Кёнсу вообще не понимает, какого черта делает и почему вдруг решил покинуть комнату, но просто старается об этом не думать и, хлопнув дверью, спускается вниз.  
  
      Кёнсу в принципе потерял способность думать, потому что сейчас какого-то черта стоит в очереди за лыжным инвентарем. Работник спрашивает его размер ноги и выдает лыжи вместе с защитным шлемом, замечая скептический взгляд Су.  
  
      — Это правила безопасности, — пожимает плечами Минсок, как гласит золотистый бейдж, и список имен, которыми Су никогда не назовет своего ребенка, пополняется еще одним.  
  
        
  
      Кёнсу кое-как натягивает шлем на помпон и оглядывается по сторонам. Находит глазами трассу для новичков и пингвиньими шажками бредет в ее сторону. Он надеется, что не встретит сегодня Бэкхёна с его сумасшедшим парнем, ведь объяснить, как вообще он решился выползти из кровати, Кёнсу не может даже себе.  
  
      Он не очень понимает, как действуют все эти застежки, и благодарен какому-то незнакомцу, что любезно ему помог. Он впервые в жизни становится на лыжи, стараясь понять, что вообще чувствует, и ближе подходит к краю склона. Здесь шумно и много детей. Все падают, весело смеясь, и Кёнсу размышляет о том, чтобы отказаться от этой идиотской затеи. Заработать пару тройку лишних синяков ему не хочется. Но вот незадача, кое-кто уже все решил за него.  
  
      Этот кто-то громко смеется, крича что-то вроде «вперед, Кён-а», и, кажется, с гор сходит лавина, потому что:  
  
      — Бён, драли бы тебя черти в аду, Бэкхён!!! — голос Кёнсу привлекает слишком много внимания, а сам парень похож на поезд, который сходит с рельс.  
  
      Он несется по трассе, распугивая отдыхающих, и в то же мгновение его лоб встречается с чужими лыжными очками, а талию обхватывают крепкие руки. Кёнсу кажется, что он умер, но это только кажется, хотя лучше бы так, ведь:  
  
      — Принцесса, ты как в сказке упала на меня с неба, это точно судьба, — раздается знакомый и до жути бесячий голос, а руки на талии сжимаются еще крепче.  
  
      Кёнсу выпутывается из чужих объятий, стирая в голове мысль о том, что они не такие уж и ужасные, даже наоборот. Но сейчас не об этом. Кое-кого ждет кара небесная, и этому кое-кому лучше бежать что есть мочи, потому что Кёнсу достанет его даже на другом конце света. Раскаянье на лице ржущего Бэка ноль целых в минусовой степени, и он счастливо машет, прося его не благодарить. За что, правда, Кёнсу пока не понимает, но его отвлекают обнимающие сзади руки и горячее дыхание на покрасневших от холода щеках.  
  
      — Принцесса не умеет кататься? — еле слышно шепчет объект раздражения, и Кёнсу выпутывается из чужих объятий, сверля улыбающегося парня грозным взглядом.  
  
      — Ты что тут забыл, спасатель недоделанный? Ты допрыгаешься, и спасать придется тебя, причем на скорой помощи, — тыкая пальчиком в чужую куртку, бубнит Кёнсу. На лице парня напротив все так же счастливая улыбка, он щурится от лучей зимнего солнца, поправляя шлем на голове Кёнсу, и щелкает его по носу.  
  
      — Я инструктор, и, по-моему, ты во мне очень нуждаешься, — Кёнсу после этих слов закатывает глаза и наклоняется, расстегивая лыжные ботинки. — Меня зовут Чонин, — снова подает голос теперь уже не просто заноза в заднице До Кёнсу, а заноза с именем.  
  
      — Я тоже инструктор, — бросая на Чонина хмурый взгляд, начинает Су, — и если ты не прекратишь называть меня принцессой, я проинструктирую тебя, как тебе лучше избежать моего гнева и небесной кары, уяснил? — стараясь выглядеть грозным, добавляет он.  
  
      — Принцесса, если ты будешь так дерзко себя вести, — растягивая пухлые губы в улыбке и наклоняясь к Кёнсу, вкрадчиво говорит парень, — я поцелую тебя прямо здесь, — заканчивает он и тут же начинает фыркать, стирая с лица снег.  
  
      — Обязательно, — ухмыляется Кёнсу и обтряхивает заснеженные рукавицы. Он разворачивается к Чонину спиной, и это его самая большая ошибка: в одно мгновение он оказывается поваленным в снег. Чонин заглядывает в глаза, ухмыляясь, и медленно наклонятся ниже, опаляя горячим дыханием губы. Кёнсу рефлекторно облизывает их, заставляя парня замереть, и жмурится, чувствуя тепло на своих губах.  
  
      Кёнсу уже мысленно готовит второй котел в аду, рядом с бэкхёновым, и у Чонина, кажется, вип место.  
  


***

  
  
      Су безуспешно старается избегать надоедливого парня и покупает в ближайшем магазинчике беруши, потому что «принцесса» доводит до колик. Чонин появляется в самые неподходящие моменты, когда Кёнсу выставляет себя полным идиотом, но даже это не отпугивает парня. Он все так же безнаказанно срывает с его губ поцелуи, убегая подальше от разъярённого Кёнсу, и слава всем чертям, что у Су короткие ноги.  
  
      Неделя лыжного отдыха, если это конечно можно так назвать в случае с Кёнсу, подходит к концу, и на лице парня можно заметить счастливую улыбку. Он, наконец, вернется в город, в цивилизацию и в теплую квартиру. Закроется там, как минимум, на оставшуюся неделю каникул, и больше никогда не свяжется с Бэкхёном и Чондэ, потому что «будь проклят тот день, когда наши глаза встретились».  
  
      Кёнсу не знает, радоваться ему или нет, но злосчастное «принцесса» заканчивается за день до их отъезда, и из случайно подслушанного разговора, он узнает, что Чонин уехал утром. Уехал, даже не попрощавшись. И сейчас Су не знает, какое чувство переполняет его больше: злость или обида. В список имен, которым он никогда не назовет своего ребенка добавляется еще одно, написанное прописными буквами и жирно выделенное маркером.  
  
      Поезд трогается с места, стуча колесами по рельсам, и Кёнсу утыкается лбом в запотевшее стекло, провожая ненавистный лес, усыпанный белым снегом, немного погрустневшим взглядом. Ненавидеть день, когда познакомился с Бэкхёном, теперь сложнее, ведь на его место теперь занимает Чонин. Его имя, день знакомства, его идиотская ухмылка и, кажется, слишком привычное «принцесса»…  
  


***

  
  
      Кёнсу перестает так думать в первый день нового учебного года. У них торжественное открытие и толпы первокурсников, от которых уже голова идет кругом. Кёнсу засовывает руки в карманы, разворачиваясь на пятках и не желая больше слушать скучных речей ректора, когда:  
  
      — Принцесса!!!  
  
      Кёнсу стонет и мысленно сминает свой список с именами, которыми он точно не назовет своего ребенка. Потому что с Чонином у него точно не будет детей…


End file.
